Living Weapon
by BemmyBean
Summary: Naruto goes to take his place as a weapon in Death City, after leaving Konoha behind. He will join them in fight against the witches and Kishin.
1. Chapter 1

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was tearing down the gates to Konoha. "HOLD UNTIL THE FOURTH HOKAGE ARRIVES!" was what everyone was yelling, rallying to push back the monster. But even with their determination to hold the great fox kept pushing forward, tearing through their ranks with ease.

A rhythmic thumping momentarily distracted everyone, even the fox, as a massive toad crashed onto the battle field, a blonde haired man riding on top. In his hands was a small child with seal drawn in blood over his stomach. "Shiki Fujin" he said calmly, already in acceptance of what would happen.

A poof of smoke and a black cloaked figure with a skull-like mask with three long pointed "teeth" pointing out of the bottom appeared. The figure looked around before his eyes settled on Minato. He waved cheerily with his massive, flat, bone-white hands "Hello Minato-kun. Are you the one who summoned me?"

"Hai Shinigami-sama. I require your help. I must seal _that_" he said gesturing at the Kyuubi with his head, while he kept his hands in the seal "in _here_" now nodding his head at his son.

Shinigami's cheer was gone in an instant. "You know what will be happen if I do that" his voice just now matching the seriousness of the situation.

"I am."

"What about Kushina?"

"She didn't make it through the child birth." Minato replied, his tone sorrowful.

"I see. Very well, I will help you stop the beast." The god placed his hand directly _into_ Minato's back and grasped his soul tightly. Next he pointed his other hand out to the rampaging fox. It screamed in defiance as the Shinigami's massive soul wavelength began to forcibly contain the fox's own. The demon was compressed further and further until it was forced into its original state- chakra. The chakra was pushed into the crying child, making the seal glow red before it faded to black.

Minato placed his hands on the seal "Hakke no Fuin Shiki." A pattern of a symbols appeared over the spiral seal. He sent a sad smile to Shinigami "Please take good care of my son Shinigami-sama." Shinigami simply nodded as Minato's soul broke down from the stress of the sealing. Shinigami absorbed it into himself with a sigh. Sometimes being Death sucked.

Gamabunta disappeared quietly in a poof of smoke, knowing that the job was and leaving to lament the death of his favorite summoner. The Shinigami floated down as a single ninja approached him.

"Kakashi I presume." The silver haired young man nodded, in awe that the god of death himself was taking to him. "Good. Take Naruto to the Hokage immediately, there is something I must deal with." Again Kakashi nodded taking the baby into his hands and jumping away.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"DAMMIT! I summoned Kyuubi for nothing. All because of that stupid Fourth Hokage." Uchiha Madara continued to rant at the loss of his greatest pet. He never noticed the dark cloaked figure float in behind him.

"So you are the one who set the Kyuubi on Konoha and are responsible for the death of one of my best Death Scythes and his meister and wife." Madara froze solid. "If you're wondering how I found you, it's because a tainted soul like yours stand out among the forest." He turned to face the voice behind him finding himself in the presence of someone with shadowed clothes and a goofy mask.

"Don't you know who I am? The great Uchiha Madara, the man with the eternal Sharigan." Madara said arrogantly unaware of who he was actually talking to.

"Eternal? So _you_ are the one who has managed to stay off my list for so long. I have been meaning to have you dealt with for a long time."

"Really?" Madara asked, narrowing his eyes as he wondered exactly who this person was.

Suddenly Shinigami was in front of him, hand raised over his head. "Yes, really. _SHINIGAMI CHOP!_" Madara didn't even have time to react as the hand came down to tear him apart, body and soul.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarutobi watched the baby in the cradle. To have experienced so much suffering in so little time, the boy seemed like he was cursed.

"How is he?" Sarutobi didn't react as the cloaked god entered his office via the window.

"He's fine" the Hokage turned to face the Shinigami. "So you are the Shinigami that Minato spoke of?"

"Yes."

Sarutobi turned to look at Naruto sleeping in his crib. "He is going to be very powerful isn't he?"

Shinigami was also looking at Naruto "Considering his heritage, he is going to be very powerful. His father a Death Scythe and his mother both a meister… and a witch. The Golden Spear and the Red Shark. They were famous in Death City, even though not many were aware of Kushina's dual nature."

"And that's why you're taking him."

Shinigami picked Naruto up and the now awakened baby cooed in delight grabbing at the fingers holding him "He is going to be both a powerful buki and possess the magic of witches. And with that magic comes the urge for destruction. We need to teach him how to control his soul before we let him become a ninja."

The Hokage sighed and collapsed into his chair "It would probably be for the best considering people's reaction to containing the fox."

"GLAD YOU AGREE." Shinigami yelled having already gone flying out the window Naruto in hand.

Sarutobi sighed again. "Now I know where Minato got it from."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**10 years later**

"Stein-sensei why do I have to do this again?" young Naruto asked.

"You need to learn how to strike souls directly." 18 year old Stein replied smoking his usual cigarettes.

"I get that, but why am I doing it to Spirit-sensei?" Spirit was hanging from the ceiling tied to a board in a spread eagle position. He whimpered softly in fear of what Stein might do to him while he was disabled by soul restricting ropes.

"Because you need to learn it by practicing on an actual soul, AHAHAHA." He finished his answer with a maniacal laugh. "Now, keep practicing for about an hour. When you are done cut Spirit-senpai down so he can help you practice transforming." Spirit sighed in relief when he heard that. He might actually make it through the day.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Very good Naruto-kun." Naruto impressed Spirit again and again. He had already mastered changing parts of his body into his weapon. _'But, like father like son, I suppose.' _Minato and Kushina had been very involved in the teaching of Spirit and Stein. The Double S Duo, as Naruto insisted he call them, owed an enormous debt to the Death Scythe and his meister and they were paying them now, by teaching their own teacher's child.

"Spirit-sensei can I play with Maka?" Naruto had taken a shining to the young girl almost immediately and her to him. She was half his age, but even so it made sense for them to be friends seeing as Naruto spent most of his time with Spirit and Spirit was always taking care of Maka.

"Alright, but be careful." Naruto ran off to find Maka. "That kid is going to be great some day."

*CRASH

"MY BAD!"

"But, right now, he is an idiot."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Another 10 years later**

A young man with a smiling face approached Death City. His orange jacket with black stripes flew with the desert wind, his black combat boots trudged through the sand, and his favorite pair sunglasses with the orange lenses. "I wonder if Shinigami-sama will be happy to see me. Or how happy he will be to hear that I'm back permanently." He reached into the back pocket of his gray cargo pants and pulled out a headband. The smile had been replaced by a grim look of anger and regret. A flame appeared in his hand and set the trinket alight "I will never go back to that place." He let the melting metal and burning cloth fall to the ground as he continued along his path to Death City.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I had been nursing this idea for a while, but I had to reread the manga just to catch up on the plot details. Naruto's past will be told as the story goes on, this is just to set up for his early life. Can anybody figure out Naruto's animal theme? It should be pretty obvious considering his clothing. On a side note pairing poll for Descendent of Rave is still up and should be for a couple of more chapters, at least the rest of the Wave Arc.**

** -Bemmybean**


	2. Back For Good

"What do you think?" Shinigami asked.

"Maka is too neurotic, Soul is too laid back, and Tsubaki is too caring," Naruto answered relaxing against the wall, his hands behind his head "but they aren't half bad."

"And Black Star?" Shinigami inquired, wanting to hear Naruto's opinion.

He frowned as though he had just swallowed something foul "I don't like arrogant people and I don't like obsessive people. That kid is both."

"He's not that bad."

Naruto's frown deepened as he answered "He thinks that he is a god, Shinigami. I've met two people like that and both managed to kill people I care about, even if one of them did bring all the people he killed back. He's a Kishin waiting to happen."

"And if that time comes I have no doubt you will be able to handle him" Shinigami said in a dark tone that many had come to fear. But, in an instant, the dark and cold Death God was gone, replaced by the cheery jokester that was used for the students of Death City. "If you wouldn't mind checking on Kid, it's his first day of school."

"And people are probably gonna pick a fight with the son of the Death God, so I need to stop him before he kicks somebody's ass or finds something that isn't symmetrical and has a heart attack." Naruto walked away glad to have an excuse to go see his old friend's again.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Kid began charging for Death Cannon, looking angrily at Soul and Black Star "**Black Needle Soul Wave-Length Charge Complete. Feed back in 5… 4… 3… 2…**"

"I think that's enough Kid" a hand was on his shoulder "wouldn't want to kill them now would we."

"I think that I do" he said but lowered his guns anyway. Liz and Patti turned back to their human forms as Kid stood there looking annoyed at the intrusion.

Stein smiled in recognition of the jacketed newcomer, Tsubaki was wondering if she should apologize for everyone for fighting, and Soul wanted to know if it was the sunglasses that made this guy look cool or if it was the jacket.

Maka, on the other hand was taking a good look at his soul. It was orange, easily the same size as Stein's, and covered in stripes that looked a little bit like flames. It also seemed to be part witch, but that wasn't possible. The only person she knew that was part witch was… "NARUTO-KUN!" Maka proclaimed and launched herself at him, engulfing him in a rib-breaking hug.

'_Who is this guy and how does he know Maka'_ Soul thought jealousy.

"Hey Maka, it's nice to see you too, now would you please get off me" she smiled and let go.

"Are you on vacation from Konoha" she asked.

His smile faltered before coming back, a few teeth smaller "Afraid not, I…retired from Konoha. I'm back for good."

Maka blinked in confusion. _'I thought Naruto loved it in Konoha.'_ "Well where is-"

Naruto interrupted her "I'll tell you later" he answered quickly.

'_What happened to make him quit Konoha and where is his meister'_ Maka frowned while thinking.

Stein was thinking the same thing _'Something must have happened, but what.'  
_

Black Star, unaware of the tense atmosphere, was getting irritated. Nobody ignored him, he was god. "Hey, who do you think you are, nobody interrupts a fight that features the great Black Star." He charged forward with his fist cocked back.

A fist connected with his face sending him flying back into the wall. Groaning in pain, Black Star pushed himself out of the rubble, rubbing his jaw with his free hand. Naruto had punched him so fast the only reason that he knew that he got hit was the aching pain in his jaw. He pushed himself up, ready to charge again before he felt someone grab him by the back of his neck.

Shinigami lifted Black Star up as Tsubaki stood in front of him, bowing and asking for forgiveness. "It's quite alright Tsubaki, no need for you to apologize." She smiled and kept bowing while Black Star cursed and attempted to break free from the massive fingers holding him. "Thank you for taking control of the situation Naruto-kun, since it seemed like nobody else could" he said while looking directly at Stein.

"Well I have papers to grade" Stein said quickly pushing his chair away as fast as he could. A crash was heard a second "OW! MY HEAD!"

"So he's still doing the chair thing?"

"Yep" Maka said with a sweat drop.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

"Pretty nice place" Naruto commented leaning back into Maka and Soul's couch. Across from him sat Soul and Maka. Maka was excited to see her old friend, while Soul was just laying back and looked a little annoyed at Naruto's presence.

Blair, in her cat form, walked into the apartment, and immediately noticed the new guy. His aura reminded her of witch, but not completely. But most of all he reminded her of a large cat. The whisker marks, large teeth, lithe but solid muscles, even the jacket reminded her of a large predator. Not to mention he was very handsome. She leaped into his lap and curled up.

"Well hello kitty" he said and began stroking her behind the ears.

"BLAIR! Get off him" Maka said angry. It was bad enough she constantly came onto Soul, but now she was doing it to someone who didn't even know she could transform.

"It's alright, I've got a thing for cats." He said, while Blair purred.

'_Nya, he's so good with his hands'_ Blair thought while she stretched out in his lap.

Maka sat back down, but kept glaring at Blair. Naruto could tell that the atmosphere was tense, though he didn't know why, so he decided to lighten the mood. "So Maka, how long have you and Soul been dating?"

Maka began spluttering, while Soul blanched "We aren't together!"

Naruto just chuckled "Weapons and their meisters have a tendency of getting together as a couple. Just look at Spirit and Kami."

Maka scowled "Yeah, now their divorced because my father is a cheater."

"Maka if there is one thing I know, it's that Spirit didn't cheat on Kami. He may be a flirt, but he loves her and he loves you."

Maka didn't respond and just stared at her folded hands. Naruto sat there relaxed, probably waiting for Maka to respond. Now it was Soul who tried to break the atmosphere. "So what happened to your meister?"

Instead of changing the subject, the tense atmosphere only got worse, as Naruto got a dark look in his eyes. "Well, look at the time; I guess I better get going." Naruto stood up, throwing Blair off his legs, and almost ran for the door.

Maka got up, went to her room, and shut the door. "Nya, he seemed nice."

Soul just stared at Blair "You really can't feel the tension of a situation can you?" He went to his room and hopped into bed. Hopefully Maka would be more cheerful tomorrow.

"Nya, was it something I said?"

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Naruto settled into his bed, unable to sleep. "I still remember when we met like it was yesterday."

_Sasuke struggled against the bonds that held him to the log "Why am I the one tied to the log?"  
_

_It was bad enough that some blond kid showed up and made him look bad, but now he was tied to a freaking log. Stupid blondie had actually managed to get a bell, using taijutsu Sasuke didn't recognize and some kind of seal-less fire techniques that were more powerful than his own.  
_

"_Naruto managed to get a bell and gave one of them to Sakura. You refused all help and actually attacked Naruto when you saw that he had a bell."  
_

_Sasuke growled "Well if you hadn't stopped me, I would have gotten it from him or Sakura, it's not like she could stop me."  
_

_Sakura seemed to disregard this comment "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke is right, he shouldn't be tied to the log."  
_

"_You know what Sakura your right."  
_

"_Really?" She asked, surprised considering his previous conviction.  
_

"_If anyone should be tied to the log it should be you," Sakura gulped at the idea "you failed to attack me at all, and the only reason you have a bell is because Naruto gave you one. Now I'm going to give you one last chance, don't feed Sasuke and I'll be back to administer the test."  
_

_Naruto relaxed and felt Kakashi's soul in the trees to the right. Ninjas may be able to hide their presence and chakra, but not their souls.  
_

"_Sasuke, here, have some of mine" Sakura practically begged holding out food for Sasuke to eat.  
_

"_Are you stupid" Sakura winced at the insult "if I eat anything and he notices I'll lose a chance to get stronger" he finished venomously.  
_

"_She's right, you need to eat or else you won't have the energy to keep fighting." Naruto knew that Kakashi was watching them, so maybe this is part of the test. Either way he got a bell, so he was good no matter what.  
_

"_I'm an Uchiha, I'll be fine" Sasuke said defiantly. Naruto thought for a second and nodded. Then he shoved a bunch of rice into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke, surprised, swallowed and then began coughing.  
_

"_What the hell was that, what if he finds out" he said angrily.  
_

"_Don't worry he already saw it." Naruto said cheerily.  
_

_Kakashi appeared behind them, a terrifying look on his face, as Naruto just continued to smile "WHAT DID I TELL YOU, YOU ALL… pass"  
_

_Sasuke and Sakura just gaped. "What?" Sasuke asked when he could finally talk again.  
_

"_This was a teamwork exercise. Because they fed you, they considered the team before themselves."  
_

_As Sakura cut him loose, Sasuke switched back to emo mood and pulled away from her. "Alright, meet back here tomorrow." Sasuke jumped and practically ran off, trying to get away from Sakura and Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin.  
_

_Sakura turned on the only other person there, Naruto. "Why did you give the bell to me, why not Sasuke-kun." sticking her face directly into Naruto's.  
_

_He just smiled "Beautiful."  
_

_Sakura blushed bright red "What?"  
_

"_Your soul, I've never seen one so bright and it looks like it's surrounded by cherry blossoms, beautiful." He began to walk away, but turned towards her at the edge of the clearing "Nothing prettier than a cherry blossom."  
_

_Sakura just stood there, blushing, and realized that this was the first time she had ever been complemented by a boy.  
_

Naruto smiled and settled deeper into his bed and dreamed of better times.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Another chapter down. Sorry if it's sappy, but next chapter will have some action in it. Also, for those who think I'm bashing Black Star, well I kinda of am. Not a big fan of his, but I'll loosen it up as time goes on. Poll for Naruto's Stand is still up and I would really like some more votes. I want to get the next chapter for it up some time soon.**

** -Bemmybean**


	3. Of Swords and Fire

"Now then" Chrona brought the black blade back prepared to slice Maka apart, as Soul lie injured on the ground.

Maka wasn't paying any attention to the insane boy, instead holding Soul's prostrate form "Soul, I'm sorry… it's all my fault." Chrona sliced forward.

"SURPRISE" Maka eyes shot open as a familiar figure planted both his feet in Chrona's face sending him flying across the church. Stein opened the undamaged door (as opposed to the one Naruto just destroyed to get in) and walked into the church, heading straight for the injured Soul.

"Dr. Stein, Soul is…?" Maka asked as he began to stitch Soul's skin back together.

"Don't worry, I've given him first aid, but he will need proper treatment" Stein said covering Soul with his lab coat. He got up to help Naruto fight Chrona.

"Hey Stein, take care of the kid for a second, I'll deal with dress boy" Naruto said happily, bouncing back and forth on the heels of his feet. Chrona picked himself out of the rubble that had been the altar, a trail of black blood dripping from his nose.

"You sure?" Stein asked still standing next to Soul and Maka.

"He kicked me in the face. I don't know how to deal with it" Chrona was clutching himself as Ragnarok came out of his back. "Let's just kill him and eat him" Ragnarok said while pulling on Chrona's nose. Chrona gripped himself tighter before a psychotic smile came to his face "Yeah will swallow him whole."

Naruto stood still as Chrona charged him "Yeah I'm sure."

Chrona swung the sword around, intending to cut Naruto in half. I didn't work, however, because he caught the blade. The normally tan hand of Naruto was now black with the inside of his fingers now sharp silver edges. Maka gaped, while Stein just looked on. If anyone could handle the Demon Sword, it was Naruto.

Ragnarok was pissed. This stupid blondie just grabbed him in the middle of his attack. Nobody does that to him. He began to vibrate shaking Naruto's arm. Naruto struggled to hold on to the blade "Ah screw it." His other hand shot forward, the tips of his finger stabbing into Chrona's chest and sent him flying back.

Naruto felt something was wrong and he was right when he heard **"Bloody Needle."** The drops of black blood in the air from Naruto's attack extended spearing where Naruto had once been. He back flipped away from the deadly blood and landed next to Stein.

"So his blood is a weapon too. That's annoying"

"Need help yet?" Stein asked smirking.

"Nah," Naruto said clapping his hands into a tiger seal "funny how the tiger hand-seal is also related to fire release."

Up above them Medusa looked down in confusion _'I recognize Stein, but who is the other one. And what is he doing.'_

"_**Ti Ti Tora Tiger Ti Ti Tora Ra Tiger"**_ a haze of heat rose around his hand.

Medusa's eyes widened in surprise _'MAGIC! That's impossible, he can't be a witch!'_

Brilliant orange flames erupted from his hands "So tell me, you can resist cuts, but how about burns." He swung his hand forward "**NENSHO KIBA!**" The flames shot out, forming into the shape of a fang and engulfed Chrona.

Naruto smirked "Got 'em" as black smoke filled the church.

"**Bloody Needle**" a spike of blood shot out from the smoke and he barely dodged it, the tip grazing his jacket.

"Oh come on" Naruto yelled as the smoke cleared to reveal a charred, but ultimately still living Chrona.

Stein smirked "Need help yet." Naruto gave him a dirty look, but nodded. He jumped back and transformed in midair. Stein grabbed him before he hit the ground, allowing Maka to get a good look at his weapon form. He was a gigantic Dadao, a five foot black blade with a silver edge. The handle was red, the guard a simple gold circle and a small red tassel hung down from the gold cap at the end of the hilt.

Stein swung him around with practiced ease, the only difference from when Naruto was a normal buki was the size of his weapon form. He ran forward as Chrona prepared to defend himself. Stein spun on his heel when he got in range of Chrona bringing Naruto around. Chrona tried to block but the great sword simply batted the demon sword out the way as Stein brought his left hand around **"Soul Purge."**

Chrona screamed as Stein's soul wavelength was forced into his own. He swung Ragnarok desperately, but Stein simply leapt away. Ragnarok appeared out of Chrona's chest wound "You stupid bastard, you think I let you get away." Drops of blood rose up around Stein **"Bloody Needle."**

Stein smirked before letting a full blown grin cover his face "**Soul Resonance." **He began turning Naruto around above his head before both said "**Kaiten En."** A ring of flames rose up around Stein. Maka covered her face trying to resist the intense heat. Ragnarok just got more pissed off.

Now the smoke blocked Chrona's view. "I can't see them; I don't know how to deal with it." "Those bastards are hiding from us, stupid Chrona do something. Hey assholes stop hiding and fight." Almost immediately after Ragnarok said that something went flying out of the smoke and Chrona barely moved his head out of the way. He didn't realize his mistake until it was too late; the sword was already behind him. Naruto transformed out of his weapon state and smashed his foot right into his back. He went flying across the church… directly into Stein's outstretched arms **"Double Soul Purge."**

Chrona screamed out in pain and landed in the center of the church. "The needles will come again" Maka yelled.

"No it's really over. It's sad, but I've stopped him."

Naruto glared at Stein "**You** stopped him. Yeah, I didn't do jack."

Stein simply smiled his psychotic smile back at Naruto.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Chrona screamed out as spikes erupted all over his body.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Stein answered "He's being rejected…"

"He was being held together until now, but the soul resonance tore him" Maka finished.

Above them Medusa was annoyed, Chrona had failed and had barely even damaged his opponents, if you can call a ripped jacket damage "That's your limit. Soul Protection… cancel."

Maka felt a sudden jolt and looked up as did Stein "This reaction! A witch!"

The soul above them had numerous arrows coming out of it. Naruto growled in annoyance "She was using Soul Protect."

Maka was confused "Soul Protect?"

"It's one of the advanced magics that witches use. It surrounds the soul and neutralizes its wavelength, camouflaging it as a human's" Stein explained.

Medusa simply shook her head "Chrona was horrible, when you get back, you'll be punished. **Nake Snake Cobra Cobubra.**" The angry look on her face was hidden by the hood, but they could feel it in her voice "But before that, all of you" pointed tendrils gathered around her "will be punished. **Vector Arrow.**"

The gather tendrils shot forward. Stein quickly cried out "Naruto!"

"Got it" he jumped towards Stein and changed back into his weapon form. "**Soul Resonance**" flames appeared on the blade "**Tori Kari.**" The orange flames blasted forward and took form, a gigantic tiger that spread its forelegs and mouth wide taking the arrows into the flames where they were reduced to ash. Stein stood there defiantly with Naruto resting on his shoulder, almost asking for the witch to attack.

Medusa snickered "As expected." Her snake tattoo detached itself from her arm and grabbed Chrona in its mouth "Time to call it a day." Both flew away.

"What is it with bad guys and snakes, seriously?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Black blood got into his bloodstream, huh." Naruto had a serious look on his face.

"Yes, I'm not sure what effect it will have on him. It could be good, bad, or it could be nothing." Stein said simply.

"Alright I'll go talk to her" Naruto said _'Hope I cheer her up.' _He walked into the nurse's office. Off in the corner sat Medusa the school nurse, while Maka sat next to the unconscious Soul.

Maka barely noticed as Naruto pulled a chair up next to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he said "How is he doing."

Maka looked down "He's stable." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes "It's all my fault Naruto. If I had been stronger Soul wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Naruto sat there for what seemed like hours before he finally answered with a single word "Yep."

Maka raised her head in surprise. She had been expecting some kind of reassurance, not him confirming what she believed.

"It's your fault Soul got hurt, just as it would be his fault if you got hurt. A technician and their weapon is a partnership, everything goes both ways. When something is your fault, then it's his fault as well, and if one of you isn't strong enough, than neither one of you is strong enough. If you want to get stronger, Soul has to get stronger too. Don't forget to consider his feelings as well." Naruto got up and walked towards the door "Later Maka, good-bye Medusa-san."

Maka nodded, still thinking about what he said.

Medusa's goodbye was far more energetic "So long Naruto-kun" _'A buki and a magic user. I must discover more about you Uzumaki.'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto laid back into his couch and thought of the battle with the demon sword "Some witch is trying to create a kishin using some kind of artificial weapon and a psychotic dress wearing boy. This sucks."

He sighed "It's been a long time since some one's wielded me."

"_Do you want to save Sasuke or what?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sasuke was trapped in some kind of mirror dome and Sakura was just standing there._

"_What can I do" Sakura was terrified, she didn't know what to do. She didn't have any techniques, she couldn't fight at close range, and she couldn't think under pressure. What could she do?_

_Naruto seemed to read her mind and let a grin cover his face "Just take my hand." She was reluctant and looked at him warily "Trust me. She reached out and grabbed it and his grin grew wider. _

_She (and Tazuna) watched in shock as he transformed into a simple Dao, with a silver blade and red hilt. "WHAT THE HELL! This isn't a Kawarimi, how did you do that?"_

"_I'm a buki."_

"_A what?"_

"_I'll explain later, now use me."She nodded still not sure of what to make of Naruto's sudden transformation._

"_But what should I do? It's not like I can just go up to the mirrors and bash them down."_

_Naruto sighed "Sakura focus, I want you to feel for my soul."_

"_What?" this was getting more and more confusing._

"_Focus, feel your chakra, then reach deeper and find your soul. Then just reach for mine, I'll do what I can to help."_

_Sakura took a deep breath and focused on her chakra. She felt it move in her coils and she concentrated as hard as she could 'I have to save Sasuke.' And then she felt it 'That's my soul' she felt the rhythm of the wavelength, like a calm breathing._

_Now she just had to find Naruto's. She felt her soul's wavelength and she pushed it to her hands. Naruto's wavelength was more frantic, uncontrolled._

"_Alright now what" she said quietly, still not comfortable with talking to a weapon._

"_Now match your wavelength with mine. Let it move into me slowly."_

_She let her wavelength seep into Naruto. Her wavelength began to speed up, as his slowed down. She could feel the sword, every aspect of it. Inside the blade, Naruto smiled "Now let's go save Sasuke."_

_Sakura charged forward and felt the power Naruto's wavelength grow more powerful. Through their link she could feel what she was supposed to say "__**Soul Resonance**__" flames danced along the blade "__**Tora Wa**__" the flames shot out and formed into a massive disk. They collided with the mirrors._

_**Inside the dome**_

"_Your friends aren't coming" Haku said almost relaxed inside of the mirror "you should just give up."_

_Sasuke snorted "It's not like I need their help. They're just dead weight."_

_Haku's grip on the needles tightened "Is that so. I suppose you have no one that is precious people than."_

"_Caring for people would just hold me down. I need to kill my brother, not make friends."_

_Haku shook his head in disgust "Then you will never be strong." He prepared to hit the pressure point in Sasuke's neck, only to falter as a massive flame blasted against his mirrors._

"_That don't seem to get that fire won't work" Haku said._

_***drip***_

'_WHAT!' he thought, as the mirrors began to melt and collapse under the flames. Ice jutsu versus flame jutsu, ice wins. Ice jutsu versus fire magic boosted with soul wavelength, fire wins._

_The dome collapsed into waters as Haku jumped out of his mirror. He stared in shock at who had just taken out his mirrors 'The pink haired girl. But where did she get that sword, and those fire techniques."_

_Sasuke looked at Sakura very confused at what had just happened 'She seems much more confident for some reason.'_

_Sakura got ready to charge Haku, but Naruto stopped her "Wait a second a minute Sakura, this guys soul wavelength is familiar." As Sasuke and Haku were both looking around for Naruto, Sakura asked him "What do you mean?"_

"_I think I met this guy yesterday."_

_Haku still couldn't find Naruto, so he simply nodded and removed his mask "Yes, I was the boy in the forest yesterday."_

"_Soul's as pure as yours don't come along very often, so the question is why somebody as pure as you would work for Zabuza?"_

"_Zabuza took me in, even though no one else would. He-" Haku stopped as the crackle of electricity reached his ears "Zabuza-sama." He disappeared into an ice mirror formed behind him._

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"_So it's your fault Haku is dead" Naruto said angrily staring at the grinning Gato across the bridge._

_Zabuza was breathing heavily beside him "Hey, kid give me a kunai."_

_Naruto looked at him "No."_

"_What?"_

"_You die now, then Haku died for no reason" Naruto said with no room for argument._

_Kakashi stepped forward "He's right. Now stand back, me and Naruto will handle them."_

_Some of the samurai began laughing "You handle us."_

"_Yeah, we out number you a hundred to two."_

_Kakashi gave them a menacing eye smile "Sakura watch closely, this is what someone who has experience with wielding a buki can do." Everyone looked in surprise as Naruto transformed into his weapon state "__**Soul Resonance.**__" The blade erupted in flames "So who's first."_

Naruto smiled to himself "That was the first time we ever resonated" he thought of Gato's corrupted soul "and my first Kishin egg." He slowly fell asleep, unconsciously rubbing the diamond ring on his finger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nensho Kiba – Burning Fang**

**Kaiten En – Revolving Flame**

**Tori Kari – Tiger Hunt**

**Tora Wa – Tiger Wheel**

**Wow, got this chapter out fast. As promised got some action into the chapter. Just some clarification, Naruto has fulfilled the qualifications for being Death Scythe, but isn't one officially. Kakashi has experience with using a buki, because Minato trained his students in use of them, as well as some simple wavelength techniques. Next chapter Naruto works some other meisters and gets confronted by some people from Konoha.**


	4. Good Luck And Don't Die

"What the hell!" Naruto stared as the small _man _(at least he thought it was a man) carried two massive wreaths that said Black Star and Death the Kid respectively. But that is not what scared Naruto. What scared him was the fact that the thing carrying the wreaths wasn't wearing pants. Naruto shook his head "I've got no time for this; I need to meet Shinigami sensei."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So you want me to supervise this kid on a mission?" Naruto asked.

Shinigami nodded in confirmation "Yes, the man you are hunting has been a problem for some time now and I thought it would be a great learning experience if a pair of our students had worked with someone who was more experienced."

"So what are the names of the kids I have to look after?" Naruto questioned, thumbing through the file of the killer they were going after.

"Ox Ford and Harvar D. Éclair. Ox is one of the top students in terms of grades, but could use some proper field work, hence why I am having him work with you. No point in having him waste his potential."

Naruto smirked "Top in grades, but with a lack of actual experience." He chuckled softly to himself "Sounds familiar."

Again Shinigami nodded "Which is exactly why you are the one supervising him. If anybody can him out of his focus on studying, it's you."

Naruto snapped the folder shut "You got it boss man. I'll meet him after school and then we can get started."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Stein relaxed on his chair in front of the class "Class is dismissed." He shot for the door only for the wheels to catch on the door causing the chair to stop suddenly and send him flying into the wall. As he pried himself out his imprint he turned to face the class that was filing out "Except for Ox and Harvar. You two need to stay."

Ox pushed his glasses farther up his nose and said respectfully "Why do we need to stay Professor. I am sure that neither I nor Harvar are in need of any sort of remedial lessons."

Stein looked down at him "No you don't need any extra lessons; however, Shinigami suggested you for a more _intense _mission."

Both Ox and Harvar began to think about what the mission could be only for both their trains of thought to be interrupted by a loud yelling "WHAT! WHY ARE THEY RECEIVING A SPECIAL MISSION! WHY NOT THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" Black Star had arrived, trailed by a bowing and embarrassed Tsubaki, who was attempting to apologize to everyone at once.

Stein gave him an annoyed look "Because you still need to finish your remedial lessons." Black Star didn't seem to be aware that Stein was talking so instead he turned to Tsubaki "Shinigami wants to see you, something about your brother."

Tsubaki's eyes widened and she grabbed a protesting Black Star and dragged him away. Stein shook his head "Anyway, you two wait here, your supervisor will be here in a few minutes."

Stein left, leaving Ox and Harvar to wait for you ever was supervising their mission. They didn't have to wait long before a blond haired man wearing a tiger patterned jacket stepped into the room and made his way over to the two. "Hello my name is-" he stopped when he got a good look at his students.

Ox and Harvar stared at him as he froze in place. "Is there something wrong" Harvar asked.

Naruto shook his head and refocused "Sorry, I was just, uh" he stared at the two towers that made up Ox's hairstyle and resisted the urge to burst out laughing "admiring your hairstyle. Anyway, my name is Namikaze Naruto, and I will be supervising a particularly dangerous mission."

Both of his current students' eyes widened immensely. Ox excitedly grasped his hand and shook it with vigor "Namikaze! Then you must be related to Minato and Kushina Namikaze."

Naruto nodded as his arm was being pulled out of its socket "Yeah."

"Your mother and father were one of the greatest teams ever. Being a lance meister myself, and seeing how a lance is very similar to a spear, I hope to reach proficiency equal to your mother's" Ox said happily still clutching Naruto's hand in a death grip.

He pried his hand free from the boy's "Yes we better get going." Naruto walked out of the classroom with the young meister and buki following after him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto drove through Munich calmly, despite the fact they were looking for a psychotic killer. Ox was looking out his window as Harvar relaxed in the back seat "This is a nice car."

Naruto rubbed the back of his while gripping the steering wheel with the other "Thanks, I bought it so me and my meister wouldn't have to run everywhere. And I liked this car." The car was a black 1968 Pontiac Firebird.

Naruto parked his car and they all got out. It was near midnight so no one would get in the way as they were searching. Naruto turned to face Ox and Harvar "Alright, we all need to stay together so I can keep an eye on you." They both just stared at him "We are looking for somebody extremely dangerous, so if you see anything you have got to tell me." They kept staring.

Naruto sighed "He's right behind me isn't he?" They nodded. Naruto barely jumped out of the way as something crashed into the ground right behind him.

They all got a good look at the murderer they had been sent to deal with. He was around six and a half feet wearing a torn straight jacket over an orange prison jumpsuit. His hair was a dark brown and slicked back, while his eyes shined with a hidden intelligence. But, the most prominent feature on his face was a massive of set of steel jaws placed over the lower part of his face, covered in patches of dried blood.

A stern look appeared on Naruto's face "Man-eater Han I. Baal your soul is" he paused briefly, glancing over at Ox and Harvar "well, his actually."

Ox looked at him in shock "Us, I thought we were just here to observe." Harvar on the other hand had already transformed into his weapon form, throwing himself into his arms of his meister.

Naruto looked at him in confusion "I've already reached my soul requirement; this mission is for you to get some experience." He gave them a grin and thumbs up "Good luck, I'll make sure you don't die."

Han had crossed his arm and was tapping his foot in annoyance. "You know it is very rude to ignore someone" he said in a cultured voice.

"It's also very rude to try to bite someone's head off from behind."

The killer laid his hand on the bottom of the metal jaw "That's a good point. It's only right that I" the jaw sprung open "KILL YOU FACE TO FACE!" He shot forward intent on devouring all three of them.

Naruto leapt to the side and Ox jumped backwards as Han's jaws snapped shut with a loud clang. Relaxing on top of a street lamp that he had landed on top off Naruto cheered for the duo still down on the sidewalk "Come on Ox, Come on Harvar. Take him down."

Ox stared at him "Where did he get the pom-poms."

"Don't look at me; look at the guy trying to kill you!"

Ox barely looked in time to avoid the metal jaws that trimmed at his sweater vest. Ox was backpedaling desperately trying to avoid the snapping jaws. He brought Harvar around crashing him into the metal jaw. The murderer was sent flying into the wall next to them.

"Nice work, but be alert" Naruto called down.

Ox nodded keeping Harvar pointed at the hole they had just knocked into the building. They could hear the shatter of glass and bending of metal. Harvar yelled "UP THERE." He was right as Han had just crashed through a window above them jaw held open wide.

"Use your enemy's weaknesses against him" Naruto called out as Ox barely avoided the falling cannibal.

Han smirked (not that they could see it under his jaw) "I do not have any weaknesses, so you might as well give up and let me devour you child."

Ox realized what Naruto meant "We use lightning."

As they avoided another bite Harvar understood where Ox was going with it "And his jaw is made of metal!"

Han's eyes widened as Ox rammed Harvar into the bottom of the jaw. Lightning arched up the lance into the metal, spreading out all over his body. He began to spasm in pain and smoke began to rise up from his burning clothes. He burst into black strands revealing the kishin egg that lay within in. Harvar gladly devoured it.

Naruto jumped down from his perch walking briskly over to the happy duo "Nice work kids, how about we get…" Naruto froze in mid-sentence. Ox and Harvar stared at him in confusion, noting the somewhat angry look on his face.

"Professor, what's wrong?"

"One I'm not a professor, two get in the car and drive about a mile away. Wait twenty minutes, of I'm not back by then head back to Death City and take care of my car" he said with an edge in his voice.

They both looked ready to argue, but had decided against it. They both got in the car, Harvar driving while Ox took the front seat, and sped away.

Naruto just stood in the middle of the street calmly waiting for the enemy he knew was there. He wasn't disappointed when he heard a cry of "GATSUGA!"

Naruto weaved through the two spinning attacks. They began to slow down revealing the appearance of two feral looking boys, each with fang like marks on their faces.

"Hey there Kiba, Akamaru. How long were you waiting there" Naruto said.

Kiba smirked as Akamaru (who still looked like Kiba) stayed close to the ground ready to attack again "We've been hiding up on that roof there since you got here. Now you've got come with us."

Naruto's fingers sharpened in preparation "Well I've got no intention of going back to Konoha, so you're out of luck."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why did he make us go on without him?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he had good reason" Harvar said, his hand hovering over the ignition.

Light flooded the car from behind. The meister and buki each turned around to see a spiraling pillar of fire shoot into the sky. Harvar started the car and put it in reverse. He spun the car around and raced down the road, intent on finding what had happened to their teacher.

He stopped the car at the edge of a large smoking crater. As the smoke began to clear they saw Naruto standing silently in the middle. Two bodies were lying in the crater, one a man and the other a massive dog, each of them burned and unconscious, but alive. "Didn't I tell you two to stay put till I came to you."

Harvar regained his focus "Sorry, but we saw the fire and we thought that we should make sure that you were okay."

Naruto looked at them and they nearly flinched at the dark look in his eye. He noticed their discomfort and gave them a large, but fake, grin "Don't worry guys, everything is taken care off. Now get in the car and let's go." They both just nodded and jumped back into the car. Naruto started it up and drove away as fast as he could.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba shot up out of the bed he was in. He looked around the dark room he had brought to, only for the door to be opened suddenly. "You shouldn't have gone after him alone" Shino said standing in the shadow of the doorway, Hinata nearly invisible behind him.

Kiba glared "I was going to call you."

"You know how powerful Naruto is. You should have called us the second you found him."

"Yeah will it's too late for that isn't it" he said angrily arms crossed over the bandages that covered his torso.

Shino sighed _'Kiba needs to control himself' _"Did he say anything?"

Kiba's eyes lost their fire, replaced by sadness "He said that he wouldn't come back to Konoha, not after what happened."

Shino sighed again "Let's head back to Konoha."

"What? We can still get him" Kiba yelled outraged.

Shino glared behind his glasses "You're injured and by now Naruto is back in Death City. Attempting to retrieve him there would bring down the wrath of many powerful people, not to mention Death himself. Tsunade will be disappointed."

Kiba sneered "Then maybe he shouldn't have left in the first place."

***SMACK***

Hinata, who had been staying in the doorway, crossed the room in an instant and smacked Kiba across the face "You know why he left, don't you dare act like he didn't have good reason to leave!"

Kiba looked down in guilt "Yeah." He pushed himself out of the bed "Alright, let's head back home."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"How did the mission go?"

Stein and Shinigami stood across from Naruto. Ox and Harvar had already left for home leaving Naruto to report the mission. "It went fine, the kids beat the wacko, yadda yadda yadda."

"Any other trouble?"

"No" Naruto said, but the dark look on his face betrayed what he really thought.

Shinigami stared at him "Konoha?"

Naruto wanted to avoid the question, but knew that it would be pointless. "Yes" he answered simply.

"They're attempting to take you back" Shinigami asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I think you should head home. You've been through enough tonight."

Naruto nodded and walked away quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_I failed" Naruto sat in the hospital bed. They had failed to retrieve Sasuke. He had failed on his promise to bring him back. He had failed Sakura._

_He had won the fight but someone had hit him from behind, probably Kabuto, and he lost Sasuke. Apparently Sasuke decided to kick him around while he was unconscious. The only thing that made this situation worse was the crying Sakura sitting at the edge of his bed. That's why was surprised when she that __**she **__was sorry._

"_If I hadn't begged you to go after him __***sob* **__you wouldn't have gotten hurt like that!" Sakura said._

"_Don't worry Sakura I'll get him back for you" Naruto said trying to muster up a grin._

_Sakura looked at him in confusion "For me?" Her eyes widened as though she just realized something (which she had) "Naruto, I wanted you to get Sasuke back so that we could stay a team. I don't feel __**that**__ way about Sasuke anymore." Sakura's eyes were down turned and a blush covered her face._

"_Then who-" he was caught off as a pair of lips covered his own. His eyes were wide at the sudden turn of events but he slowly sunk into the kiss._

_On the building beside the hospital Jiraiya giggled excitedly looking through his telescope into Naruto's room. A fist sent him crashing into the roof._

"_I knew that I would find you up here you old pervert. Give them some privacy" Tsunade said cracking her knuckles. Jiraiya rubbed the bump forming on his head, but nodded reluctantly._

"_Akatsuki has stopped moving for the time being."_

"_Your point."_

"_I want to take Naruto away on a training trip."_

_Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose "You had to do this right as they got together."_

"_He needs training and they'll have some time together before we go."_

_Tsunade nodded reluctantly "You're right, he needs to get stronger."_

"_I'll ask him" Jiraiya giggled perversely "as soon as they're done."_

_Tsunade put a Jiraiya shaped imprint into the roof._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighed and took his ring off "I'm not going back there." He laid the ring on his bedside table "Not after what happened."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Another chapter down and more information on Naruto's past. Reviews are always appreciated. Not sure whether I'm going to update Rave or Stand next, probably Rave.**

**-Bemmybean**


End file.
